vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (GMK)
Summary The GMK Godzilla (ＧＭＫゴジラ) is a kaiju that appeared in the 2001 Godzilla film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. It is the third incarnation of Godzilla to appear in the Millennium series of films and the seventh onscreen incarnation of the character overall. Unlike other interpretations of the character, this Godzilla is a supernatural entity spawned by the restless souls of those killed by the Japanese military during World War II. Godzilla sought revenge against Japan for its past crimes, and came ashore to punish the nation by obliterating its cities. To combat the beast, the prophet Hirotoshi Isayama awakened three Guardian Monsters, Baragon, Mothra and King Ghidorah, in the hopes they would defend the country. Godzilla easily defeated all three monsters, but their efforts exploited a weakness in Godzilla that the JSDF used to finally defeat him. However, even after Godzilla's body was destroyed, his heart was left behind, continuously beating on the sea floor. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Godzilla, King of the Monsters, God of Destruction Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old, likely higher Classification: Vessel for the souls of those killed by Japan in WWII Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid in combat; High-Mid over time), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls), Natural Weaponry, Adaptation (After being stuck multiple times by King Ghidorah's electrical attacks, Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla then uses the energy to launch a powered up version of his atomic breath), Gravity Manipulation (With Gravitational Atomic Breath) ), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 1), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Can survive without food for long periods), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection, Resurrection (Though it is not combat applicable), Resistance to Possession (Godzilla resisted The spirits of all three Guardian Monsters entered into his body) Attack Potency: City level (GMK Godzilla is the Original Godzilla, but has been possessed by ghosts and would logically be just as strong. Vaporized Mothra and injured King Ghidorah with his bite) Speed: Superhuman, Hypersonic Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 8) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted and threw King Ghidorah a good distance) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Extremely High, possibly unlimited due to his nature as a spirit of vengeance Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Teeth, tail Intelligence: Average. This Godzilla seeks nothing except for the complete and utter destruction of Japan and all of its people as punishment for all of the deaths and atrocities caused by the Japanese military during World War II. This version of Godzilla actively sought out individual humans and attempted to kill them, as shown when he spotted a crowd of civilians and blasted them with his atomic breath. Weaknesses: Puncturing his organs will cause his atomic breath to leak out which will eventually destroy his body, however, Godzilla was not truly killed, as his disembodied heart continued to beat on the seafloor Feats: Caused huge amounts of damage to Multiple Cities and Settlements Fought the Military numerous times Killed Baragon (GMK) Killed Mothra and King Ghidorah (GMK) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Godzilla Category:Mutants Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users